Information workers frequently create, consume and update business objects or entity data stored in line of business (LOB) systems. In some cases, this may be accomplished over a network using various web services. This may allow clients to access the entity data from different locations and from different client machines. In some cases, however, it may be difficult to discover all of the web services available in an enterprise or even what sources of data are available for creating enterprise solutions. In addition, the data may not be in a format that is easily transferred between enterprise solutions or applications. Further, when data is shared between multiple devices or applications, it may be difficult to keep the data synchronized between the devices or applications, as well as between a client and the data source. Consequently, there may be a need for improved techniques to solve these and other problems.